


Won't Feel a Thing

by orphan_account



Series: Pulling Puppet Strings (Really Dark!Gideon) [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AU, Dark, Dubious Morality, F/M, Gideon uses the Dorito for all his worth, Likely very triggering, Mind Control, POV Second Person, Really dark, what's wrong with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 02:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gideon uses Bill to get what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Won't Feel a Thing

I have no write to judge you over what you do. How can I when you have full control over me? Of all the people to gain control over me, you are the worst. Others have tried it on me before, even had me for a while like that Stan guy, but they always lose me. For a young guy like yourself, you sure keep me on a hard leash. I’m going to give you kudos; you’re a smart kid, Gideon.

But I do get it. You’re excited. Your worst enemy is dead and buried and the girl you’ve been pining after for nine years is finally back and in your reach. Who wouldn’t be excited? Over the years, after the incident and before you gained full control of me, I would drop by sometimes and watch you from the shadows. You were happy. You had power, money, control, all those things many would kill for. But you weren’t happy enough. However, you didn’t let that want destroy you. For years, even after you got me, you watched and waited for the two people you paid attention to most. Both dropped down on the ground, one dead and the other with their legs open.

She’s completely unconscious, so don’t worry about her feeling any pain. You’ve still got some moral up there in your head. Unlike most guys, you won’t try and fool yourself into thinking she agreed to this. Still, you’ll justify it. I know what you’re like, Gideon.

In fact, don’t worry about a thing, master. (I still don’t understand why you insist on calling me that. I thought you were trying to prove that you weren’t vain.) I’ll clean it all up for you. With my powers, you won’t have to worry about unwanted pregnancy or an STD. You both will be fine. And I’ll make sure she’s nice and clean after this. Just to make things are good for both of you, I’ll even wipe her memory. You’ll get your pleasure and she won’t be traumatized. It’ll be a win-win situation for both of you.

I see you like that idea. It’s obvious you still care for her. You can try to kill her brother and explode her great uncle’s shack (not to mention convince me to invade his mind) but you can’t stand to physically hurt her. Like I said, you still have some idea of right and wrong. If you ever get confronted by that twin of hers, what’s his name? Doesn’t matter. Just remember that if the guy tries to say you’re completely evil, just remember that he doesn’t know anything. By the way, would you like for me to kill him for you? I’m in a happy mood and would love to kill two birds with one stone. The damn guy pissed me off years ago and like you, I really hold grudges. I’d love to let the little shit get what he was asking for. Besides, master, I haven’t had the chance to cut a hole in somebody in a while. You discuss thrills all the time, and that’s where I get mine. Maybe I’ll teach you how to do it sometime, though I wouldn’t be surprised if you already knew.

Oh, you’re ready. I can see that thing in your pants. You’re excited.

She’s just lying there. Why not just go for it now? It’d be better to start now than wait.

Sorry, sorry, I get that you’re wanting to slow this down. I can’t blame you for wanting to make it last. You have been waiting years for this. Still, master, why just stand there? There she is, ripe for the taking. Go on. You know you want to.

Ah, so you are ready. Just drop your pants on the ground. No one will miss them.

You know, you’re a very lucky guy. Not everyone has their own amusement park and a huge fan base. I’m not saying anything to offend you. No, you should relish this luck. You’re the luckiest guy in the world with me by your side.

Fingering? I can see why. She’s nice, isn’t she? Even I have a finer taste for things. Back when she was twelve I couldn’t see it, but I get what you’re after now. She’s had time to develop over the years. Those breasts are the size of melons. And she’s gained some weight, added some curves to her. Nice. That hair? Feel it for all its worth. Is her skin soft? Doesn’t it feel like the smoothest thing that you’ve ever touched? Go on. There really is no need to restrain yourself. I’ve got her completely out.

You know, I’m looking through her thoughts right now. She’s dreaming about some of her pals back at college. Don’t worry, nothing scary is going on in her head. In fact, the only disturbing thing about her dreams is that it’s like she ate three whole packets of Smile Dip. But what can I expect from this girl?

You’re really gleeful, aren’t you? Okay, I get it, bad joke. I’m sorry about that, master.

You’re preparing yourself to release, aren’t you? Drench her. By the time she wakes up I’ll have made her dry as a desert again. She won’t know a thing has happened.

After this, do you want me to get her into a relationship with you? I’ve seen how you go after her. Why not make her yours? This can just be a little treat before the real meal comes. I’m sure that if I change a few things around in her head she’d be more than happy to go on a date with you, or more.

Ooh, you’re really excited about this. This isn’t like the fake stuff you watched on the internet. No, this is real.

You aren’t the little boy you used to be. This had never occurred to you. To you, kissing was the furthest you’d go, and could go. But now you’ve got the real deal, master.

I know you’ve been waiting for this. Isn’t it exciting? Doesn’t it give you a rush? If you want you can do this again. Why make this only a one time deal? I’m in service to you until you die, so you have all the time in the world. And with my luck, you’ll make yourself immortal.

So go on and enjoy yourself, master. You’ve got the girl you’ve always wanted right on the bottom of you. Once she wakes up she won’t remember a thing and will accept a nice date with you. Things will work out.

You’ve got the girl now kid. The rest of the world is waiting for you. Just reach out and grab it.

Go on, take it. If anyone can get it, then I know that it’s you.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, this is a work of fiction and this shouldn't be accepted in real life.


End file.
